Something between vortex
by Aketzali-chan
Summary: A series of One Shots that put some things that happens between episodes. Me: okay so I had benn know in the spanish pokemon fandom for doing things like this: little one shots fluffy, domestic, funny, cute with a little of hurt/comfort, and another more categories, so any way, this will be my first one in english so feel free to correct me in anything.
1. Chaos friends

Title: something between vortex.

Summary: a series of One Shots that put some things that happens between episodes.

Me: okay so I had benn know in the spanish pokemon fandom for doing things like this: little one shots fluffy, domestic, funny, cute with a little of hurt/comfort, and another more categories, so any way, this will be my first one in english so feel free to correct me in anything.

Also… This could contain Spoilers! so don't be mad about it! … Oh and thanks to the discord crowd that make this possible.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chaos was a good boat.

Scratch that. Chaos was the best boat.

He is the best boat in the triangle, the most quickly one, the most durable one, the best one to go around the seven magicals seas of the triangle, the one with deadly weapons that can helps at much to do damage.

And He was the only boat alive in the entire universe! Wohooo! Take that simple boats of the seas! Chaos is the only living boat in the time and space!

Oh but do you know what is better to know that?

His crewd.

He had people living inside him, traveling around the world, making explosions, discovering new things that are a lithe complexed for him but also interesting and awesome

He is the most happy boat in the seven seas because that.

And the People were really good people!

They are so different from each other but at the same time they are so identicals. They all are good people.

Clovis had been with him for a loong time. So long that they had forgotten how long he had been there, the ghost child was a good swing away things kid.

He is always trying to be useful to the mission but he is more than happy to help with checking whatever thing that goes ahead. Taking care of those bad manners skeletons that sometimes try to scale him, talking with him and making sure that he is okay even in the lows days. So yeah he likes the ghost boy.

Another one that he likes much is Caramba. The little green alien in the very funny but useful robot costume that use to walk and do things in, was really skilled in the repair and inventory thing! He never mist the manteinmint, do it gently and even asked him if things are okay!, yup he really really like Caramba.

Cici was a good woman.

A gold second in command one too!,she was the best to knowing all things, putting a way to where to go and doing so funny things that help him be a even better ship! She definitely was the best second in command in the world!.

Cragar was rude and odd but caring and strong! He was the best to defend him and making Clovis laut! He makes Cici feel safe and made Caramba a little worried but is okay! He is a good boy that knows how to tell creatures to stop trying to eat him.

Calabrass was…. interesting.

The sword had been glued to his mastil trung ages until good little captain had come.

The talking magic man/sword had been a little mannerless to his likings and suddenly we are besties in a way.

But definitely He likes Zak the most.

The kid was a genius! He know when to attack and when is time to fly! Zak knows when he need a little pat in the wheel and believe in him to do the right choices in a battle, he ask when want something and had the beds crazy but very good and working plans! Zak also plays with Clovis, and always try to understand what he said in the boat language, and sometimes he did! Oh and he is always defending him! it's so good when your capitan just tell to the world that mind themselves cause this boat is alive and you should respect him.

And the best thing is wenn zak said he is a good ship with a pat in the wheel. It's made him so happy! Because that reaffirm that he is the best boat in all the word!

Zak is his youngest captain but so far is the best one.

So yes. Chaos like Zak, Clovis and Caramba the most.

Thy are his favorite people in all the triangle and no one can change that!

* * *

So this is the first chapter I hope you enjoyed it and let us know what you think about it! Thank you for reading and hope you have a great day/night!


	2. A name thing

A name thing.

They had come back from the Blaze sea and were about to jump the vortex that will carried them to Marituga wenn the things done and said in the temple of fire got themselves know with a big mental tug.

"...Brass, how much did you hear when Bones talked to me before returning the stones?"

The sword thought about it for a moment before answering.

"When he say that the stones need the catalyst to activate. Why?"

"Could you tell me what he called me?"

Calabrass was curious about what the trails of thought were in his chosen before answering.

"Conrad Zachiren Storm. What's going o-" before he had the chance to finish that question Zak talked.

"How the hell did HE knows my full name?!"

"For Neptune! You are right! He said it!"

"Only you, and the lighthouse guy know it!"

"Knows what?" Clovis appeared in front of the duo making Zak yump.

"My full name! Today wenn we were fixing Cal, Bones said my full name, and only Cal and the guy in the lighthouse know it!"

That confused the ghost.

"What? But we know your name! Is Zak Storm, right?"

"Well thats my name yeah, but is the shortened version, I don't like much wenn people call me by my full name, its amm.. awkward? And I preferred Zak over Conrad or Zacherin"

The spectral boy let out an understanding sound.

"whait. Conrad? So we really are the 7cs?"

Zak laughed about that.

"yeah we are. But still How did Bones know it?"

"I don't know. But now I know something no one else knows! Whoohoo! And don't worry Captain. I will use the name in a wisse way"

"I know you will" said the living boy.

* * *

And after the clones incident in the sea of Sino they found out another cloned problem.

This time in Disser with a ting that toke forms of others making illusions and doing the same things like you.

And for whatever reason had taken te form of Zak and Calabrass. And was now inside the Chaos in front of the crow and at side of zak.

"How do we know who is who?" asked Ceci a little worried about the situation. She wanted to shoot the enemy but didn't want to hurt her friend.

"Oh I know I know! Hey who of you is Conrad?" asked Clovis after more than 6 falls intents.

"Conrad?"

"Me"

"Then you are the fake one!" said clovis before throwing his ball to the confused one.

When the ball landeda giant lizard appear after a puff. and once it saw himself busted, it got away.

"Conrad?" asked confused Ceci

"My first name. Do not ever use it again please! I don't like it much"

the rest of the crew could only blink.

* * *

The next time they ended with a name saved crisis was in Beru, and this time had to do something less to a crisis and more with a surf table.

"I am telling you! this is my surfbord! I was brought in the triangle with it!" yep. They had found the table in a store, the owner was so dep in selling it at a very high price and Zak was beyond angry because he had made that table!.

"It not. I found it in a cave"

"I was almost eaten by the kraken and Chaos rescue me, we left behind the table because WE WERE BUSSI SAVING OURS LIVES!"

"If its yours then why it doesn't have your name?" asked the owner in a very annoying tone.

"Check the flame, the break wales and the curvature of the table, you will find Made by Zacherine Storm, Aka Zak Storm in ink and in the middle you will find the letters C.C.Z.S. carved in it, along a little flower in pink"

The owner was astonished to find out that it was just as zak told.

"Emm… I had it here for you? so you need to pay for storage"

Zak give him a glare that will be knows in legends and rumors saying that it was a gift for a gorgone that somehow had implored for it live.

"Im joking, I'm jokin! It's yours! have a nice trip!"

once they were inside the Chaos Cougar had asked the million question.

"Captain name is not Zak?"

"Hu?"

"That's right, so far we had know that your first name is Cornald an we thought your middle name is Zak but today you said is Zacherine. And what does mean the letter C.C.Z.S.?" clarified the little alien.

"Oh! no nonon, My full name is Conrad Zacherine Strom. Zak is a shorted way of saying my middle name, and I like to be called by that. So yes Crogar, my name IS Zak. And the letters are fro Campion Conrad Zak Storm, the flower is the symbol of the annual surf competition back home"

* * *

They were fighting with Golden Bones again and after sharing some bowls with him the skeleton tried to make some hurtings sentences.

"You will be an amazing second in command, Conrad Zacherin Sto-" but before he finished Zak give him the glare.

"Okay, just HOW. THE. HELL. DID. YOU. KNOW. MY. NAME." say the boy before giving him the lighting bolt of his live, leaving him unconscious.

"ups… I think I overdid it"

Then he glared (a little less) to the skeletons troop

"Skollivar mentioned it one time. Something about a prophecy" said one of the skeletons before taking their command and leaving with a new reason to never make mad the young capitan.

"And tell them to never use it! I am know as Zak Storm, a part of the 7cs.!" yelled the boy before they aborted the Demoniac, "Or else!" agreged glaring at them and showing Calabras.

The troops needed before leaving in a hurry.

And that my friend was the tale of how whereber Golden Bones tried to say the full name of the Chaos capitan, ended with some tip of distraction from his crew.

* * *

Me: okay i made this because… How the hell did he know it?! there are various theories but so far I like the Skolivar told him. And because i wanted to do something funny about the adorables glares of Zak they are powerful but at the same time adorables, and wanted to honour that poor surf table! it's obviously that it was Zak's favorite.

Anyway, i hope you like it and please leave us a comment! I really appreciate all the anons viewers and let me tell you that you are the best! hugs and cookies from you all!.

And now… is time to go, i need to write the next Timeless nightmares chapter and others things to.

Ica mayolo xinompaqui and had a good day!


	3. A kid need his mentor

Have some short angst chapeter here. I did my best but I'm not muc good in it at Englis so... hope is okay and taht you like it.

* * *

He had been a little late.

Calabrass was still reaching for his boy in the new body when the cray had been let out.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Anubis had stiked his boy, and not only had he pining him, he had taken him with those claws and tried to tear him apart.

Calabrass was beyond angry.

He was furious! How dare Anubis torture his lad?! He would pay!.

The sword that currently had a mummy's body ran to the dog and give him the most potential kick that could measure.

The impact make Anubis to let go of Zak who fell to the sand with a thud.

"Run Zak. Run!" ordered the pirate.

"He can not. Don't you see him? He is fighting dead right now"

That made the… magical blood in Calabrass froze.

And not only his, Ceci and Crogar had been in the same situation.

What does that mean?

"Zak! Please hold on! Oh no.. what I should do?!" the voice of the strong Atlantean woman made the great key think of the worst. And after sending another big punch to Anubis that make him go cold. He ran to his chosen side, seeing something that will probably give him nightmares for the rest of his life.

The boy was pale.

The strong and live full boy that had know was replaced by a week little kid that was fighting against time to be here.

His arms were in an unnatural angle, his face was soaked with sweat, he was trembling and breathing hard like there wasn't enough air to take in.

His face was as pale as paper and the bigs reed spots in his face were so in a game with those terrible bags under his eyes.

But the worst was his torso.

The boy had a very big open injure in the left side of his stomach. The clothes he usually wore were broken without repair, there was a lot of blood adorning the sand like a waterfall and don't took a look to the green and black spot that's getting bigger with every 5 seconds.

Seeing that he glared at the old god.

"What did you did to my boy?!"

Before the dog retired he said.

"oh nothing more than a reminder of my scorpions. Don't think he will survive the night"

oh no.

He would definitely not let that happen.

He quickly started to undo his new body (it be damned if it could help his lad in time) and giving it to Ceci.

"Ya girl! Put this around Zak body. We need to stop the venom and the blood loss." after some seconds they returned to the Chaos in rumble of Marituga.

"This is all my fault… I should not have done something without Zaks on sentiment. He is the captain after all."

"Do not blame yourself, You know how Zak would respond to that. Right now what its importance is that we save him, and he needs you more than anyone here" said the second in command.

"how I can be of use to my lad? I'm just a talking sword! I made the bad choices and so our boy is paying for it. It would be a miracle if he ever wants to see me again"

"Oh c'mon cal! the only one Zak had a thing is… well, no one. But! You should know that Zak is special! He definitely will want to see you again! He need you with him rigth now!" Clovis tried to make the sword feel better about the situation.

"Clovis right. Zak is Calabrass Charge, he needs his protector"

Sometimes the sword swears that the Viking was the wisest of them.

Because he was right. He _is_ the protector of Zak, he had chosen him as his apprentice and so he should be with him right now.

The poor lad had to be terrified about the thing.

And so he asked to be reunited with his kid.

Because its was true.

Zak had long ago stopped being just a kid, he had become his kid.

Tru to Clovis words Zak was awake and smiling to him.

"hey Cal, glad to see you are okay"

and at that moment the great key had known that there was not a soul more kind than this boy in all the triangle.

* * *

Me: I really hope you like it! and I sould do a another part soon so stay stuned?


	4. A thank you fest

This was supost to be up for valentines, but... stuff heppened and its here now so umm... Just Enyoy!

* * *

It was a very unusual day in the triangle.

For once the things were calm, Flint wasn't trying to do something stupid, there hadn't been seen spies of Skullyvar, and the Chaos was yet to part ways.

And so no one was expecting the see Zak walking so early in the morning without his sword and side by side with Jimy. The worker in the Maritugas tavern.

"And that is my Idea, what do you think? Can it be made?" asked the young protector.

The man of color skin, take a moment to respond.

"I can certainly do it. Come back in the afternoon for it, I will have it ready that day"

The boy nodded.

"that's great! And remember, they should not know about it. I want it to be a surprise and if they know it's not going to be cool"

The black man laughed at that.

"yes, I will not tell them"

And with that they parted ways, the boy going to his boat and the man was seen in his way to his job.

Zak smiled, the next day would be awesome.

* * *

Once Jimy arrived at the bar, he checked frit if there were no spies and more important, he had to make sure that the 7cs weren't in a close range.

Once he saw it clean he put a hand in the air.

"Hey! I have news!" he yelled, and so all eyes turn to him.

"Okay. This morning Zak come to me, he wants to impress his crew with a special dinner tomorrow. But I think that maybe we should add our little tip and do a fest in honor of the 7cs. What do you say?"

Almost all the people in there agreed immediately.

"YES"

"They need a break!" said a woman.

"A new weapon to the ship!" add a man.

"I can make them some new clothes, they sure need something for Sinno"

"Can I have a sandwich?"

"Cece would be pleased with a jewel or two!"

All the people in the tavern were enthusiastic and started a brainstorm about things that the defenders of Marituga would need and could accept as an offer.

Then a voice makes itself know.

"SILENT!" the answer was immediate, all the people become silent and turned their eyes to the owner of the bar.

An old man with a blinder in the eye.

"thank you. Now, I know that you all are excited about making them a fest and giving them gif but… have you organize your ideas? I heard that most of you try to give them the same thing twice." some people looked a little ashamed after that.

" I say we organize an off day/ gratitude fest for them we all help and make sure the gif would be useful for them in both inside _and_ outside the triangle. They have already opened 3 buckles so far, and if the legends are to be trusted then Zak would need all the help we can give him" the room got silent for a bit.

"I think we can organize something big for them. What do ya say?"

* * *

Today was the day.

Zak had been checking the time and had put a schedule over the crowd.

If they asked, he just answered with an " I'm trying to experimentt being a strict captain" or a Ii got a feeling that they need us on Marituga"

So far it had been okay and they were about to cross the vortex that would take them to the Lighthouse island. And knowing that there would be about 12 minutes before arriving he thought it would be the perfect time to say something to the team.

"Hey guys, I really want to tell you something"

That make the 6 members of the 7cs look to him.

He took a deep breath.

"I know we have had a bad start as friends, but we have been together for a long of bad things and strange stuff, that had made us stronger and more united, and well… this might sound cheesy and all but… you guys are like my family and are my best friends in all the triangle" the kid saw his crewd.

It was true that he was the youngest amount them and that their relationship didn't start with the right foot, but… they had grown up to be his friends and family.

" We had to help each other with our issues and that what is made us the best crowd out in the triangle! And… well, I'm proud of being your friend and very glad to know you. There is no better crew out there!"

"And we can bounce for that!" a new voice joined the conversation, making them turn around, only to see all of Marituga waiting for them in their usual deck spot, with some decorations and a lot of things in hand.

They all seemed excited about something.

And Jimi was in front of the crow, smiling and waving.

"hu" Zak was the first to speak, "Jimi... What is all of this?"

"Oh, you know. Your surprise **and** ours in it"

"Your surprise?" all of the talking members of the 7Cs asked.

"well you see, you had done so much for the triangle that we wanted to do something in gratitude, and Zak"s idea about a special meal was the thing that makes us organize this" he explained will gesturing to the decoration in general, " a day off in a festival for you guys"

That make them all blink.

And that was the cue for all of the inhabitants on the island to start making their way to the Chaos and give their gifts to the lighthouse defenders.

And it was the bar owner that talked in beneaf of all the islanders.

"Please, accept this offer to you, we are really grateful for all of what you have done for not only Marituga but all of the triangle. You had been the new light that makes us hope there will be a better tomorrow and for that. We are forever in thanks to you"

Zak smiled at this.

He didn't like much that they were being seen as a savior or something big but at the same time, he could understand their feelings.

After all, he had that same feeling wherever he goes to explore the seas, and without his friends, he was sure he would be already dead.

"Is nothing, and thanks to you too. For believing in us and for always being here with help"

Cece was sure the last part was meant to them and she couldn't help but smile a little.

It was true that they had grown a lot and it seems that it hasn't only been them. Marituga´s people had grown too.

She saw the lighthouse, and it would appear that now they would be growing together, because. What is a defender without something to defend? And what is an island without their inhabitants? It was a strange thing, but.

She was sure that this party was only the beginning of peaceful times.

* * *

I rally hope you liked it!


End file.
